


I didn’t want to sound trite but you were perfect

by AgenderAnarky



Category: DCU (Comics), Plastic Man (Comics), Shadowpact (Comics)
Genre: Agender Character, Fluff, M/M, ME? Self projecting? It’s more likely then you think!, Other, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Zauriel knows nothing abt romantic gestures and honestly kin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderAnarky/pseuds/AgenderAnarky
Summary: Zauriel notices something near the beginning of their relationship with Eel.
Relationships: Patrick "Eel" O'Brian/Zauriel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I didn’t want to sound trite but you were perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Its midnight, im gay, im depressed, im yearning 
> 
> That is all 
> 
> Pls dont be mean im only small

Love is a finicky concept. 

Now, Zauriel will somewhat shamefully admit they’re not.... particularly well versed in the romantic gestures and symbols humans have, but that certainly doesn’t stop Eel. 

Its cold, and it’s raining, and they’re huddled together under large umbrellas, with Eel's hand clutched tightly in their own. Zauriel can feel every movement, feels Eel tighten his grip in a loving manner whenever they get startled by anything out of ordinary, feels the smooth fingerprint-less texture. 

Its a lovely feeling, Zauriel comes to silently admit to themselves. 

At least once every day, he'll find an excuse to hold them in his arms- cocoon them in a warm, wide embrace, refusing to let go. Eel's clingy nature only grows whenever night falls. 

He runs his fingers through their hair quite frequently, soft and soothing in nature, and occasionally they find him searching methods on how to braid or style ones hair. 

Zauriel greatly appreciates the effort, to Eel's credit. 

One day, as they lounge around in their bed, with Eel close by their side, they ask simply, “Why?” 

“Hm?” 

“You're very- enamoured, to put it in very polite words, with displaying tokens of affection to me on a daily basis. I'm not ungrateful for it, not at all, it’s just- You don’t have to go to the effort of doing so, i'm aware you love me. There’s most likely other things that demand greater importance..” 

Their sentence trailed off, however, when Eel cupped their face in his hands, letting out a small laugh and smiling softly, eyes twinkling with love. “Isn’t it obvious, Eagle eyes? It’s _cause_ I love you.” 

A week later, after Zauriel had adequate time to process those words, they were the first this time to initiate a kiss between the two. 

Eel looked like the happiest man alive in that specific moment.


End file.
